Weekend without Magic
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: Lily and her friends embark on a NO MAGIC weekend at a 1940s event in Birmingham and they meet some interesting muggles with story's of their own to share... (Short Story) LE/JP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Lily is determined to enjoy what really remains of her muggle life and wants to have a full fun filled muggle weekend (which means NO MAGIC) with her best friend EJ. But when she begs to bring Sirius along for the ride and James tags along will Lily be able resist the temptation of using her magic? **

**Lily and her friends attend an annual WW2 reenactment event in Birmingham...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. :) :) :) All HP related characters and indicia belong to JKR and WB. Thank you for reading**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'We are going where?'

'To look at vintage trains' replied Lily, James was already starting to irritate her but if you invited Sirius you inevitably got James. Lily had invited her best friend EJ over for the weekend and she had begged Lily to let Sirius join them. And Lily succumbed easily, taking pity on Sirius, especially after more recent events he turned up on Friday night with his trunk and his best friend in tow.

'Why?' asked James

'Because it's fun and its a little more than just about the trains' Lily replied nonplussed moving along the street which was becoming crowded with locals, tourists and all manner of muggles dressed up in forties style dress. The street was long and wound all the way uphill away from the little town centre.

Kidderminster was the next biggest town along from Cokeworth and it was rapidly overtaking it in status, jobs, houses- you name it and Kidderminster had it much to the displeasure of some of the dilligent residents of Cokeworth who obided by the laws of "shop local, live local". They often found it an insult at having to trail all the way to Kidderminster just for a loaf of Warburtons, as since the mill had closed down in Cokeworth and the factories were closing down rapidly the infrastructure was starting to suffer and shops were closing down and in their place was nothing but boarded up windows and "To LET" signs.

Lily had long since loved this bigger town, there was more to do and more to see. Her house sat between the small terraced houses at the bottom of Cokeworth and the main road into Kidderminster. And this morning she and EJ had boarded the bus together, both wizards had not made it out of bed in time and Lily insisted she was having a"MAGIC FREE WEEKEND" only to be pounced upon by Sirius and James apparating when they departed from the bus in the town centre.

This weekend was her favourite part of the summer holidays but only now rather than being able to share it with her grandfather she instead was sharing it with her friends. And she wanted to encourage her friends to free themselves from the shackles of their magic and just for once learn what

Lily was wearing a mid-length rusty red coloured dress with buttons from top to bottom, her hair was neatly curled beneath a shallow brimmed dark mauve hat with a little net covering half of her face. The shoes echoed the accents of the hat and were a bright mauve with little netted bows on the front. She hadn't needed to lend EJ a single item this year. The Irish witch was dressed head to toe in emerald green, bright black leather buckle shoes and a faux fur shoulder scarf. Sirius was dressed less smart in his muggle attire- a dark brown mid length leather jacket teamed with a dark printed pattern across the chest, his trousers were mildly flared above his un-sensible dragon hide shoes.

James on the other hand had come as he always did. A bright blue striped t-shirt emblazoned with a silver arrow and dark blue jeans, the only addition to his usual appearance was he had had replaced his cloak with an over large denim jacket.

'Fun to look a trains? Okay Evans you really have lost it...' said James disbelieving her.

EJ and Sirius were walking a few steps behind them, tightly holding hands and if they walked any closer to each other they would merge in to one person. There had been no separating them since Sirius had ran away from home, together they were both now righteously proclaiming disassociation from both of their families. Erin the more righteous of the two refusing to even be acknowledged by her last name any longer- she would curse the person who called her "Jackson" and instead insisted on being simply known as EJ.

The end of their sixth year had swung by so fast and the first dew weeks of the holidays had been far less interesting than being at school and not to mention this was the fist summer where Lily had not spent a single day in Severus Snape's company. Petunia was very rarely home instead choosing to spend time with her new boyfriend, whom Lily noticed changed on a regular basis so much so that their parents struggled to keep up with the names.

Ignoring James' protests (after all he didn't have to come) Lily led them to a train station that was painted a peculiar pink-brown colour and streams of Union Jack flags fluttered in the early morning breeze and bright yellow ribbons were tied around the gas lit lamp posts that lined the pavement outside of the entrance. Men in British World War Two military uniforms were already starting to gather, some smoking, others were striding into the main station the sound of their clip clop shoes echoed as they hit the pavement.

'This looks like it's going to be fun' grinned Sirius eyeing up the cigars and bottles of Whitbread beer on displayed in the windows of the little shops on the stations front. There were some very handsomely dressed men arriving and the smell of brylcreem and shoe polish was overpowering for some but Lily loved it because it brought back the fondest of memories of her grandfather.

'You're still underage Sirius,' commented Lily

'Maybe in your world' he replied dragging EJ over to closely examine the window but returned disappointedly grumbling 'they aren't_ real_ bottles'

'Evans' said James excited like a puppy dog after its favourite treat he tugged on her sleeve 'you still haven't told me, what is so fun about looking at old trains?'

'You'll see' she said quickly

'And I think what you're wearing looks ridiculous by the way'

'Oh and you were dressed by a blind house elf this morning were you' Lily sniped taking in his appearance.

'Seeing as I was at yours this morning Evans the answer is a solid no.' James responded 'is the whole place like this?' he asked gesturing to the taped up windows and the sandbags piled high beneath them.

'Just wait and see, my god you are impatient' she said sighing in frustration.

'Just a question, don't get your robe in a twist' he said looking at the Anderson shelter curiously peeking inside.

'Someone's probably asleep in there!' Lily hissed at James. He withdrew his head quickly muttering something about "muggles" and followed Lily into the ticket office.

His gaze was fixed on the myriad of posters plastering the walls of the ticket office, the feint tinkling of "_We'll meet Again_" was playing from the Wireless in the far corner- this was something Sirius and EJ recognised at least. But Lily was enjoying the perplexing look on James' face.

'Evans why is this place so full of old stuff?' he whispered. EJ and Sirius were outside waiting for Sirius to finish his cigarette.

'Its a theme' she answered him queing up behind an elderly couple dressed up to the nines. 'The whole place is meant to look this way James, its nostalgic'

'And what is nostalgic?'

'Oh bloody hell,' she murmured. 'This is a war weekend where you get to celebrate everything your ancestors did and-'

'My ancestors didn't like muggles very much Evans' admitted James

'Well this is just people from my world celebrating and remembering something important to them.' Lily explained and moved to the front of the que 'four tickets please, all day return'

'Oh and by the way' she said as they left the ticket office Sirisu and EJ joined them. 'I want to propose a little bet,'

'Go on I'm listening' James said cautiously

'This weekend you James Potter and Sirius Black are not permitted to use magic of any kind'

'Seeing as I don't like to lose Evans I think I'll take you up on that' said James

'Okay Prongs...no don't you go fucking signing me up for shit I aint agreeing too' snarled Sirius.

'Come on' said Lily teasingly enjoying watching both Sirius and James become uneasy under her stare 'scared I'll win, Black'

Today he was in her world, not his.

And in her world Lily always won.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

The first train to depart from Kidderminster station was at 9:17 and Lily was standing proudly on the station with her bright yellow passport ticket in her hand she had already handed out the tickets to James, Sirius and EJ who were huddled together listening to the Brass Band play _Glenn Millers In the Mood. _She wondered where James managed to get his energy from he was swaying enthusiastically along to the music (totally out of time, she noticed) but perhaps today was going to be more fun than she thought.

And for just one day they could focus on being free. This had originally been a girls only weekend but EJ was miserable without Sirius and Lily was happy her friend as now smiling. She watched as Sirius buried his face in Erin's tremendously curly black hair, his hands were wrapped tightly around her body as she leaned into him and they listened to the music together.

Moments after the band had finished their early morning set and the train had arrived to rapturous applause and loud whistles the passengers were permitted to board the train. At which point Sirius and James both began reminiscing about the Hogwarts Express. They carried on down the long narrow walkway peering into each compartment until they settled on an empty one right next tot he guards carriage.

The train set off and Lily had to admit the motion of the train was soothing, James had brought cards with him and Lily crossly had confiscated them and cast a disillusionment charm over them before handing them back, James was perturbed when they didn't explode when he yelled Snap!.

'NO MORE MAGIC' said Lily firmly tucking her wand into the belt around her waist. She fixed it tight around the thin leather belt stretching around her waist. 'Just one weekend with no one lighting up their wands'

Lily wanted to have a weekend without magic. But so far she was up to 1 spell count. That would be her last.

\/\/\/

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, this is just a little short story about how first love felt and how quickly it can vanish if you aren't looking...**.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've had a lot of time to plan this and think up ways that James will be tempted to perform magic…. So this chapter is similar to the first but it will get going soon I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Brass instruments were never harmed in the writing of this story… band members on the other hand I am not yet willing to admit to a single thing….**

**HP characters belong to JKR and WB so please don't sue, I write for my own entertainment.**

* * *

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

'So you're allowed to perform magic?'

'Yes because I can control myself' said Lily proudly.

'No fair, Evans. Make that your last spell or the bet is off?'

'What are you betting anyway?' asked Erin shuffling her body comfortably. She pulled out her book and rested it across her lap.

'A date, Evans. What do you say?'

'A date?' Lily scoffed raising her hand to her lips she laughed 'you have to be that unimaginative, do you?'

'You don't know how much I want it' he said seriously his gaze intense enough to make Lily want to look away.

'Okay, no magic. But if you lose James' said Lily slowly 'when we get back to school you have to….'

'Look Evans there aint no point you coming up with a counter bet, because I'm going to win' he said brazenly.

Lily did not want to be patronised, she had never known James Potter to live a single day without magic but today she was determined he would learn. She wondered if confiscating his wand would help but realised that may not be the best idea particularly if he ended up stealing hers first, James was incredibly talented when it game to Disarming tactics and not to mention Lily didn't want to use any more magic.

The train whizzed down the track through the valley of golden fields and grassy hills. Lily leant back in her chair, James was sitting opposite her when she caught him smiling at her she replied

'What?'

'Nothing,' he mumbled grinning he turned back to stare out of the window. Sirius had fallen asleep and EJ was engrossed in her book, _Debt of Time by J. Woodruff. _An uneasy silence crept between them as the train pulled into its first station.

Lily lit up when she saw all the familiar faces standing at the station, she had been attending these events with her grandfather all her life and knew everyone from the signalman to the re-enactors who played in the brass and who played up and down the Severn Valley Line.

'This is us!' Lily exclaimed excitedly slinging her gas mask box over her shoulder. ' Aherm, EJ' said Lily pointedly glancing at sleeping Sirius.

The four of them clamoured of the train and were greeted to the wonderful sights and sounds of Bewdley Station and unlike the main station German flags hung awkwardly above the bridge and encampments were littered across the banking right next to the railway line. Woman in mid length dresses with their hair tied up were dancing around on the platform. Lily saw the band begin to unload from the guard van- heavy instruments being cradled lovingly between the players. Some were dressed in smart band jackets, some dressed in airman outfits proudly and the girls wore dresses, blouses and an assortment of fashion.

'I'm going to help them' said James chivalrously. 'Pads?'

'Lily said we can't use magic' he said pouting

'You got arms, aint ya?' retorted James 'seeing as Lily wants us to do things the _muggle way_. For me Pads? Do it for me?'

Relinquishing his girlfriends' hand begrudgingly Sirius followed his best friend over to the group of musicians who were already started to fluster under the early morning sunshine. Lily watched James help a younger girl with her case and when he offered her hand out to her to jump onto the platform the girl blushed as bright as her gingery hair.

'Showing off?' quipped Lily on James' return.

'No, just playing by your rules, Evans' he supplied 'you said no magic, so no magic'

Lily bit her tongue between her teeth a forced smile appearing on her face as she beguilingly knew James was right. There was a young man in a bright blue uniform moving along the platform shouting "CLEAR" at the passengers as he began ceremoniously shutting the carriage doors.

While the band were tussling and fighting with their equipment several singers, dancers and performers had arrived off the incoming train on the opposite platform and were hastily making their way precariously across the train tracks crossing point guided by yellow coated muggles.

Lily was hugged by several older ladies and gents on her way to use the toilet all of them saying how wonderful it was to see the youngest Evans enjoying herself with her "boyfriend". Lily didn't have the heart to correct the old dears no matter how much her head was screaming at her to do so.

Moments later she hurried out of the cubicle and heard a distinct sobbing noise come from the other occupant. Lily shook herself to her senses, no, she wasn't going to get involved. It was none of her business if someone was in here crying. But rinsing her hands and drying them on the towel Lily could hear her grandfathers voice in her head.

_'There is no exercise better for the heart than reaching down and lifting people up'_

Knocking against the painted wooden door gingerly Lily called . 'Hello? Is everything okay?'

A stifled sob and the crying stopped briefly.

'No' squeaked a voice. 'I'm fine, please you don't have to help me'

'Is everything alright?' persisted Lily standing closely to the door.

'I'm fine please just go,' sobbed the voice Lily knew she could just unlock the door but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her and she knocked again.

'Are you sure?'

The door unclicked and out emerged the gingery girl from the train whom James had helped onto the platform.

'Yes' she mumbled. Lily looked over her attire, the short red pinafore and dark green hat with an emblem of a brass band printed on it she guessed the girl was maybe a year younger than herself judging from the ways he was holding herself she could've been much younger was it not for the 16 age birthday badge pinned to her dress. She moved across the room and sprinkled her hands in the sink. 'I just needed a minute on my own, it's my birthday today'

'Oh,' said Lily 'well happy birthday'

'It was nice of your boyfriend to help me' she mumbled and wiped her nose on her sleeve making Lily grimace.

'He isn't my boyfriend' said Lily defiantly 'you shouldn't cry you know, it wont change how you feel'. And the girl looked ready to burst into a fresh wave of tears.

'I'm Lily.' she said confidently

'Flower of death?'

'I prefer to think of it as meaning Anti-Cat actually' replied Lily watching the girl's gaze drop back to the floor.

'My name means female warrior, but I don't think that's true.'

'What's your name?' asked Lily

'Rebecca'

'Do you want me to go get someone from your band?'

'NO!' cried Rebecca 'that's why, that's the reason I'm in here' she said quietly looking down at her feet.

Back on the platform James was fascinated by the different stalls and Sirius was engaged in a very serious conversation with an older muggle with black and silver streaked hair about swords, he handed Sirius one and told him to be careful not to chop anyone's head off. EJ was looking at a book stall and picking up various volumes reading the first few lines and putting them back on the trolley.

'Where has that witch got to?' he grumbled heading towards the toilets his eyes scanning the crowd.

Lily emerged from the bathroom with the girl.

'You don't need to worry' Lily reassured her 'if you do your best that's all anyone can expect'

'But when I get it wrong I just know I'm letting them down' she said glumly.

'I'm sure you aren't,' repleid Lily softly 'it looks like your band is ready to start'

'They don't need me, they're better off without me' said Rebecca shrugging her shoulders. Lily frowned.

'Just go and do your best. I'll come and listen to you'

Rebecca looked mildly horrified.

'I cant do it, I know I can't! I get it wrong every time we get to B.'

The bathroom door swung open and a group of laughing girls wandered in. They were waring bright green blazer jackets, tight white shirts, short skirts and their hair all perfectly straight wearing bright shiny lip gloss, Lily was reminded of the epitome of every popular girl at Hogwarts as two of the girls moved into the toilet cubicle together.

'There you are' said one of them addressing Rebecca 'you're needed by Dave- he has a new part for you to do seeing as you can't get those bars right'

'Ok' Rebecca muttered not looking at the tall girl with blonde hair.

'Go then,' she said sharply a face of pure irritation on her face. 'I need the mirror' she said waspishly shoving Rebecca out of the way.

Rebecca smiled weakly at Lily and she left the bathroom. An overwhelming compulsion hit her and Lily wanted to curse the blonde bitch, but in her head it wasn't a muggle standing there it was Anne-Marie Burns the witch who had made her first two years at Hogwarts unbearable. Regaining her focus Lily walked away mentally cursing the muggle instead, she obeyed the rules and didn't want to waste her energy on people like that. Despite a part of her brain wanting too...

'Ah there you are,' said James triumphantly 'Evans don't leave me like that-'

'I needed the toilet, unable to last a second on your own?' Lily teased

'No I was just worried something had happened to you' James said he turned his head to stare into the crowd, catching sight of Sirius he said 'ah thank Flamels stone, Sirius didn't actually buy that sword!'

_Worried? _

_Okay..._

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**


End file.
